


Holding The Smoking Gun

by Fiat500Dreamer



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blushing, Cigarettes, Comfort Character, Fighting Before Fucking, Finishing Inside, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Flustered, Gay Sex, GunFire Shipping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lube, Lupin and Fujiko are only in like the first paragraph really, M/M, Pycal X Jigen, Roughness, Top!Jigen, Using A Tie To Bind Wrists, bound wrists, green jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiat500Dreamer/pseuds/Fiat500Dreamer
Summary: With Lupin caught up in other matters, it’s up to Jigen to seek out the Burning Magician, hearing he survived their past encounter… but he’s met with more than he bargained for. Returning to that old house, Jigen might just have to ask himself who's the one still burning.Smut, slash - etc.
Relationships: Pycal / Jigen Daisuke
Kudos: 3





	Holding The Smoking Gun

“Really Lupin, he’s still alive. I was passing by that old place and swore I saw him there, after all, who’d know where that place was except us… and him?”

Lupin looked at Fujiko, stood by the door of their most recently acquired hideout in the midst of Italy. The way she spoke made Lupin certain she was telling the truth for once, a rarity to be sure. Even Jigen, sat on the couch polishing his magnum with care, glanced up the brim of his hat in curiosity.

Pycal.

That was a name neither had heard in a long, long time.

It honestly brought a small breath of relief to hear it, strange enough, especially for a man who’s first encounter with them involved a lot of fire and contempt. “So you want us to check it out?” Lupin asked, arms folded behind his head, sat in his armchair against the wall. “I… suppose. After all if he’s alive, which I don’t doubt, he’s most likely planning revenge again.”

“If he’s survived all that he’s survived, he’ll be hard to put down for good. We’ll check it out, it shouldn’t take long,” Jigen said, holstering his gun and getting up off the couch. Lupin glanced to Fujiko and then to Jigen, the gunman almost immediately guessing that Lupin wouldn’t be joining him for the most obvious of reasons.

“Fine, I’ll check it out myself. Keep her safe or whatever.”

~ X ~

Looking up at that old house, Jigen set off towards it. One thing on his mind was  _ why _ Pycal was back in this place specifically, wondering what could possibly lure him back. Something he’d lost or left behind? Was it the only place he could stay?

His thoughts were cut short when he saw that the curtains in the upstairs had been tugged closed, a sign somebody had in fact been here and recently. They’d left the place just as it was when they left for good long ago, minor things misplaced which wouldn’t be noteworthy to anybody but the previous occupants.

One of which was Jigen himself.

He came to the front door, a tingle running through him as he recalled opening that same door and being assaulted by heat and fire. Luckily it was more of a warning than an actual attempt on his life, or he wouldn’t be standing there to recall the memory. Shaking it off, he walked inside and looked about.

Memories came back to him and he smiled a little, that smile needing to be put on hold as he heard movement upstairs. Hand at his side, he readied himself to whip out his gun at a moment’s notice, edging up the stairs one step at a time. He was ready, primed like an alert hare aware of a nearby hawk.

Coming up the top step, he glanced around and narrowed down where the sound had come from; the room down the very end of the hall. Making his way to it, the floorboards betrayed him by squeaking out and giving away his position… but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to betrayals, not in this house, not after who stayed here.

The door flung open and Jigen fired, pausing as he realized… nobody was there.

The window in the room was wide open and must have flung the door open with a strong gust of wind. He holstered his gun and entered the room, looking out the window to try and see if anybody had leapt out to make an escape… and felt something press to the back of his neck.

A single, pointer finger.

“Pycal…” Jigen said, hands raised up as standard procedure when being cornered like a rat with no chance to attack back.

The magician scowled softly, his stance unchanging and eyes scanning Jigen over as if to see how much he’d changed in the span of time they’d been apart. Not much had changed, he noticed. That oddly comforted him, but comforts weren’t on his mind. What was on his mind was why Jigen had come for him.

“Why are you here?”

“Can’t I just come looking for an old friend?”

Pycal tilted his head and scowled a bit. “Since when were we friends? I don’t set  _ friends  _ on fire,” he said, a cold tone to his voice, sounding focused on one thing and one thing alone.

Jigen smirked. “Does that make us more than friends, Pycal?”

Feeling a heat surge into his cheeks, Pycal was caught off guard enough to be elbowed in the chest and staggered back. He whipped his hand up to incinerate the gunman, beat out by the barrel of the gun raised right at the point between his eyes. He remained silent spare for a low growl under his breath, looking up at Jigen and weighing his options.

Having more than two brain cells, he knew it’d be unwise to challenge Jigen’s quickdraw skills, standing up slowly and raising his hands much as Jigen had done previously. “Answer the question.”   
  
Pycal raised a brow and was a tad confused until he realized what Jigen meant, seeing that smirk curl at the corner of his lips. “What?! You weren’t  _ serious _ about such a daft question, were you?” he asked, stunned and feeling that heat burn within his cheeks once again.

Being asked, at gunpoint, such an embarrassing out-of-nowhere question wasn’t something Pycal expected to come out of that day. Then again, seeing Jigen himself wasn’t on the list but there he stood. Jigen nodded and smirked, seeming to get a kick out of the warmth on Pycal’s face.

It felt oddly satisfying to see an adversary who’d caused him so much strife to be so easily flustered. He got a similar kick out of seeing Zenigata embarrassed and shy, something about seeing that humanity in an adversary just got to him.    
  


“Such an absurd question to barge in and ask me at gunpoint, Jigen.”

“Answer it and it’ll be over, or… is there something you’re hiding?” Jigen asked, taking a step closer and making Pycal’s eyes glint. In that brief moment, the chestnut haired man ducked and swept his leg out to knock Jigen over, the gunman stumbling which gave Pycal ample time to aim and send a plume of flames towards his head.   
  
Jigen rolled aside and looked to the singed mark on the floor, sweating as his head had just been there moments before. He took aim and shot a few bullets over Pycal’s shoulder to make him flinch, a well placed grab to the tie bringing the magician down to Jigen’s level.

Pinning him against the floor, Jigen straddled Pycal’s hips and pinned both hands above his head. Pinning them further meant his own hands had to be just as extended out, their faces inches apart.

Both men could feel the proximity between them and the hot breaths that escaped their lips, the tousle exhausting them a tad. The eye contact between the dark eyes was unbroken, a glare meeting a look of stubbornness and resilience. Jigen couldn’t help but smirk, earning a resenting and flustered look from the magician he had pinned.

“What’s so funny?” Pycal questioned, seeing that smirk and feeling an unshakable urge to wipe it off the gunman’s face for good. He didn’t want to acknowledge how that same urge came with the equally strong feeling to caress and hold Jigen’s face in his hands, but glaring up at that face gave him the time to do so.

“You’re going through an awful lot just to avoid answering a question, Pycal. A question that, if you are to not have the answer I think you do, should be as easy as saying the word  _ no _ . And yet,” he purred softly, tilting his head before shifting his weight a bit.   
  
Pycal gave a soft whine as he felt a teasing amount of friction to his thigh from Jigen moving a bit, his body not one to be acquainted with pleasure. Or gentle contact for that matter. “I wouldn’t dignify you with an answer,” Pycal snapped, the threat in his voice about as effective as a light breeze trying to knock over a stone tower.

Pycal shifted himself a bit and bucked Jigen off him, throwing the man onto his back and getting up to aim his finger at him once more. Flames scorched the ground and the brim of Jigen’s hat as he managed to scramble up in time, firing a shot and leaving a tattered hole in Pycal’s pant leg, a shot not meant to hit it’s mark.

As he raised his arms up reflexively, he was tackled back down and pinned against the wall. He went to whip his arm forward, having it be grabbed by Jigen and separated from the flame-throwing device. Said device discarded by the wall, Pycal felt a sinking feeling now that he didn’t have fire at his disposal. “Shit…”

Jigen looked up and pinned him in place, the two sharing a locked glance before Pycal turned his head and wrapped his legs around Jigen’s waist. Pulling the man close, he twisted him around and pinned him to the floor, Jigen grabbing at his neck and being met with a grip to his own.

The two were at a stalemate, the intense grip and closeness between them only being the beginning. It was as if the air between their bodies grew balmy and hot, a slight bit of sweat forming on their brows from the back and fourth tossing and struggling.

“Getting tired yet?” Pycal questioned, his voice a tad breathy from the exertion.

“Not yet. Wanna see how long I last then, magician?” Jigen taunted, earning another flustered glare and a tightening grip on his throat. He grabbed Pycal by the waist and threw him over his head, getting up to see Pycal had landed against the wall.

Collecting himself, Pycal stood and looked to the flamethrowing device by the wall. He and Jigen shared a moment’s glance before they both dove for it, Jigen kicking it up into the air and Pycal diving for it. Tackled aside into a cabinet, Jigen pinned him there and kicked the device out of reach.   
  
Pycal snarled and was panting heavily, aching a bit and looking quite disheveled as one might be. “Ha… ha… you’re quite the resilient one. Is all this worth avoiding the question?” Jigen asked, panting and resting his forehead against Pycal’s. He met those dark, glaring eyes with his own and leaned closer.

He expected more resistance and yet, in a moment he expected the most resistance out of the entire bout, he was met with the opposite of resistance. Invitation. Pycal’s eyes strayed far from meeting his at this point, hearts pounding inside chests and bodies feeling almost too warm for clothes.

Jigen kept his eyes on Pycal, one hand of his pinning both Pycals’ wrists behind his back. At this point, he felt like even if he let go Pycal wouldn’t move from where he was against the cabinet. He leaned in, his beard brushing against Pycal’s chin as lips met, a soft noise coming from the magician in response.

Glancing over Pycal, he began to work on alleviating the warmth they both felt, clothes being slowly stripped away. With their blazers tossed aside and ties undone, they both felt a tad better but it wasn’t entirely enough. Even Pycal squirmed a bit, his simple button-up dress shirt too warm upon a body that was usually not one to overheat.

“Need help?” Jigen murmured, a hazy look in his eyes. Pycal didn’t give a vocal answer, nodding and feeling Jigen’s hand undo the first few shirt buttons. Cool air softly kissed at his exposed collar, letting out a slightly louder whine than before as Jigen’s knee brushed against his groin. “You know what you’re doing,” he said in an almost accusatory fashion, breathless.

Jigen smirked. “Who said I was denying it?” he challenged, Pycal’s shirt opened and pulled back to bare his shoulders. He shuddered softly as he felt Jigen lean close and pepper soft kisses against the burn scars that littered his torso, gentle contact in a place that had been damaged felt oddly comforting.

He felt hot breath against his skin and whined a little, seeing Jigen taking off his tie and using it to tie Pycal’s wrists behind his back. “H-hey,” he muttered softly, the feeling of bound wrists only making his cheeks burn hotter. “Can’t have you escaping now, huh?” Jigen said, sharing a soft flirtatious look with Pycal who blushed and glanced away.

Not that he would have wanted to escape.

“Fair,” Pycal muttered softly, shuddering as he felt Jigen lean in close to his chest, brushing his soft lips against one of his nipples. His shudder evolved into a gasp as he felt said nipple be enveloped by Jigen’s lips, his hot tongue grazing over it and sending surges of sensations through his body all at once. “Aah. J-Jigen…”

Jigen looked up, met with the look of the magician being so damn cute and vulnerable that it took his breath away for a moment or two. Part of him worried he was being too demanding and rough, so he placed his hand on Pycal’s cheek and got the man’s attention. “If you want it to stop, say so.”

Pycal’s cheeks warmed and he looked at Jigen for a moment and huffed, glancing away and frowning softly. “Mmm, but don’t think you aren’t finishing what you started. Coward,” he murmured, Jigen smirking and kissing his lips once more with a laugh. “Wouldn’t dream of it,  _ baby _ .”

That damned nickname would have set him into a mood, but hearing it come from Jigen felt different. It just… felt different.

He felt his belt be swiftly undone, his lower half being bared bit by bit until naught but his socks adorned him from the waist down. It felt rather humiliating to be so nude in front of Jigen like this, a man he’d contested with multiple items, and yet… he could feel himself getting more and more aroused.

Jigen teased him, making a bunch of comments about how cute it was, earning a reddened face and a few curses his way. Jigen looked between Pycal’s slender legs, admiring them and tracing them with his fingertips until met with the stiff rod he was after. Pycal felt his heart thump, nobody having dared to touch him like this in so long.

Feeling that warm, slightly calloused hand wrap around his shaft and begin to stroke, Pycal let out several noises you could claim were moans, though breathier and a result of less intimate contact than most. “I take it you don’t do this often, huh?” Jigen asked, Pycal blushing a bit and nodding. Wasn’t much he could lie about.

“That’ll change, if you want it to,” Jigen offered, giving a kiss to Pycal before continuing his stroking. If anything, Pycal was a little  _ bigger _ than he’d expected, a single hand working the thick shaft as his other hand ran through Pycal’s hair and cupped the back of it to kiss him. 

“You’re enjoying this quite a bit, aren’t you?”

“Hmmph,”

“So I should stop then?”   
“N-NO!”

Pycal blushed red at his outburst, turning his head though he couldn’t entirely hide away after saying something so embarrassing. Jigen grinned and took the opportunity to kiss Pycal’s neck, giving it a few soft bites “Then I won’t stop.”

There were a moment or two of silence before Jigen piped up again. “How far do you want this to go, magic man?” he asked, earring a few soft moans in response to his stroking. “L-like I said, hah, f-finish what you started…” Pycal said, only giving the slightest resistance so that Jigen would be a tad rougher with him.

After all the two had already been in a scrap just then to even end up with Pycal pinned against the cabinet, it wasn’t that far fetched that the magician would want a little more roughness. Kissing at Pycal’s tip, Jigen slipped half the member into his mouth and gave it a good sucking. His tongue lapped up at the cock, gliding up and down and taking in the musky yet clean taste.

The noises Pycal made could only be described as depraved and horny, the feelings flooding his body completely up to Jigen. He felt rather turned on knowing that if push came to shove, he’d need to beg Jigen to keep going, something that had him beyond flustered.

Pycal felt the tight wet heat of Jigen’s mouth and bucked his hips, desperate for more, not having felt  _ this _ good in so long. His body craved it, something his mind hadn’t dwelled on in a long long time. Then again, when you were busy planning revenge you wouldn’t really be thinking too hard about getting laid.

Feelings the bucks of Pycal’s hips, Jigen kept going and reached down to brush his thumb over the magician’s balls. He pulled away, hearing Pycal give a desperate whine before realizing what Jigen had in mind next. He blushed as he knew what Jigen was doing, watching the man unzip his fly and tug out his own shaft.

He glanced away for a moment, flustered by the sight.

He then heard the click of a small cap and glanced over, immediately met with the feeling of lube being poured over his asshole. “Ngh! J-Jigen!” he snapped in surprise, blushing at the feeling. Jigen, applying some of the lube to his member, looked to him and smirked. “What? Would you prefer I go in dry? Wouldn’t be half as fun,” Jigen said, pressing Pycal’s knees to his chest and pressing his tip against the magician’s asshole.

“W-where’d you even get that? You came prepared?” Pycal asked, flustered that Jigen would come prepared with lube as if expecting to fuck him. Jigen chuckled “Lupin carries a bunch of travel sized lube bottles everywhere, so I grabbed one before I left.”

Pycal pouted but felt his breath catch in his throat, nervous, never having had sex with another man before. Seeing the nervousness, Jigen gave Pycal’s lips a soft peck to ease him up a bit, the feeling of those lips soft and utterly kissable. “I’ll be gentle, promise. Tell me if it hurts,” he murmured, pushing inside and feeling the hot tight inner walls envelop his manhood.

He let out a low moan, having missed the feeling a lot, not having topped in a small while. Pycal gritted his teeth and whined out in half pleasure half pain, tugging against the tie keeping his wrists bound and having his thighs quiver. As expected, it hurt a tad as it was his first time being entered through the back door, but as Jigen stilled and let the pain subside… it felt  _ good _ .

He wasn’t prepared for the pleasure to fade in and make his thighs tingle. “You adjusting there?” Jigen asked, tilting Pycal’s chin up and being met with less resistance than he expected. “I’m fine, you better not be getting cold feet and stopping for good,” Pycal huffed, trying to change the subject out of embarrassment.

Jigen smirked, knowing Pycal was taking it well. He held Pycal’s hips, beginning to gently rock his own in a rhythm. The sensations pouring into Pycal’s body had him squirming and biting his lip, desperate for more but not wanting to submit so easily. After all, despite his liking for Jigen and smidge of respect, he wasn’t going to just get on all fours and be his bitch.

With the pleasure in a steady rhythm, Pycal turned his attention to the room around him, his mind wandering. He couldn’t spend  _ too _ long thinking about what was happening, he’d lose himself in the pleasure and embarrass himself. The soft squeak of the floorboards underneath Jigen’s knees, the slight musty scent that the untouched attic gave off, the soft whisper of the breeze outside coming in through a cracked window.

He traced his eyes around the room, occupying his mind as best as he could so he wouldn’t get too desperate. “I’m not boring you, am I magic man?” Jigen asked, taking Pycal’s face in his hand and locking eyes. He gave a gentle smirk, as if humored by Pycal’s shyness and stubbornness, earning a rosy cheeked pout from the man.

“S-shut up, I… no, you’re  _ not  _ boring me.”

“You sure?”

“Mmh, keep… keep going.”

“Yessir,” Jigen winked, leaning in and closing the distance between their lips once more. The taste of a long gone cigarette lingered, Pycal half repulsed but half fond of that taste. Especially when it was Jigen. Only when it was Jigen. He closed his eyes and leaned into the dark haired, hat-wearing adversary’s kiss, losing himself in the intimate moment.

His inhibitions were fading the faster the thrusts went, the pleasure slowly but surely amping up and making his neglected length twitch. Pre-cum beaded at the tip and rolled down the shaft, leaving a glistening trail down his reddened erection. He could hear himself softly breathing, his voice husky and full of lust. He almost didn’t recognize it as his own voice.

Low and deep, wanting yet restrained.

A spark of pleasure made Pycal shudder and let out a loud moan. “Fuck,” he breathed, Jigen looking at him with a perverse eagerness. He’d found the sweet spot when he first entered, not a stranger to ringing the devil’s doorbell from time to time, but now that Pycal was loosened up he was ready to strike it again and again. 

Pycal, feeling another direct slam into that sweet wondrous spot, saw stars behind his eyelids. His lashes rested against his cheek as his eyes remained closed, a soft frown furrowing his brow as he felt the pleasure surge through him and dissipate almost instantly.

Those small bursts… they were driving him insane.

“J-Jigen… p-please…” he begged, biting the bullet and sucumming finally. He was a prideful man, not one to beg, but the need to climax was melting him like a candle tossed into a bonfire. He tugged at the tie, feeling the fabric tight against his wrists, smooth and inescapable.

His eyes gleamed under half lids, Jigen feeling a rush to his head seeing Pycal look at him like this. He knew it had to end soon, feeling the magician’s thighs quiver in that particular way he’d experienced himself. “I got it, now… who’s my good little magician?” he purred, having a little power to hold over Pycal in that last stretch before the climax.

Pycal let out an ungodly desperate noise, biting his lip. “I-I am… now… please!”

Jigen obliged, having gotten his little kick out of Pycal. His hips went faster, the slap of skin on skin audible even from the living room downstairs, Jigen and Pycal both panting ragged breaths. Each thrust felt like the final haul up a flight of stairs, finality just out of reach and each movement taxing but worth it.

“Pycal-” Jigen groaned, looking at the chestnut haired magician “J-Jigen-”

It hit them like a freight train; their bodies jerked together in a spasm of pleasure, hoarse pleasured noises spilling from their lips. Pycal felt himself finish against his shirt and tie, his ass being filled up by Jigen’s release, the hot feeling like magma in his loins. His eyes were misty with pleasure, letting out soft choked whimpers as he collapsed against the cabinet behind him.

Soft panting… the whisper of the wind coming through the window… the thumping hearts only the individual owner could hear.

Pycal felt coolness wash over him, aware of the sweat on his brow and the fact his lower half was bared and a little sweaty - as was the rest of him. He looked up and met Jigen’s eyes, admiring them for a moment before looking away and leaning forward to press his cheek to Jigen’s chest. It’d felt good, not just for his body but for his soul.

Heaven knows he needed some form of intimacy or he’d drive himself to madness.

“You were real good, you know? Especially for an inexperienced little thing,” Jigen softly teased, brushing Pycal’s hair aside and kissing his cheeks softly. Soft enough to make Pycal blush and withhold a soft smile. “S-shut up, you… you were good too.”

It was quiet before Pycal felt his hands being untied, Jigen readjusting his tie back on himself. Was it really over already? Pycal swore it had just begun, and yet, Jigen looked about ready to light up a cigarette and enjoy the afterglow. He felt half disappointed, surprised in himself for  _ craving _ Jigen more than he already allowed himself to.

“This… won’t be the only time will it?” Pycal found himself asking, not even able to look up at his impromptu lover. He was met with a peck to the lips, watching as Jigen got up and extended hand out to him, smirking and glad Pycal was warming up to him. Even if bit by bit. “Not at all. I’ll come pester you and we’ll do this all again, but better,” the gunman promised, tilting his hat up and giving a wink.

Pycal felt his stomach tighten at that wink, part of him eager for the next  _ meeting _ .    
  
The magician blushed red, walking over and retrieving his flamethrowing device. Tucking it back where it belonged, in his sleeve, he headed for the door. “Goodbye then, Jigen… If you die before I can get to you, you’ll regret it.” Pycal heard that soft laugh, knowing it was better than having to admit things to Jigen.

“I’ll do my best, but no promises. Perhaps you’ll just have to find me in time,” Jigen said, hearing Pycal’s soft chuckle right back. It warmed him, watching the magician leave and make his way out of the front door. Jigen followed him and gave one parting kiss to his cheek, making his way to his boat, leaping inside and giving a wave to Pycal.

One final goodbye, the sun setting over the waves as Pycal watched him leave.

He expected his heart to sink, but it felt more uplifted than ever, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Perhaps I will, Daisuke. Perhaps I will.”


End file.
